not all family
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: what if kate had had another child that died, but her and tom were so upset thaat they had adopted a child the same age and passed him as their own, not telling anyone? read to find out! please review! xxx
1. introduction

**My first Cheaper by the dozen Fanfic, soooo be nice. Please!**

The Baker family is not exactly what you would call an average family.

Sure they went on holidays, had days out and had annoying neighbours, but they weren't like any other family.

The parents, Tom and Kate had a harder job than most parents.

But, then again that's what happens when you decide to have twelve kids!

First came Nora who is 21 and happily married with a year old son,

then Charlie aged 19,

Lorraine who is 17,

Henry aged 14,

Sarah aged 13,

Jake aged 11,

Mark who is 10,

Kim and Jessica who are 9,

Mike aged 7

And Kyle and Nigel who are 5.

So, they are the Baker family.

Or what people thought were the Baker family, but in actual fact, the Baker dozen weren't really the Baker dozen.

This was a deadly secret that only Kate and Tom knew about.

**This is just the introduction, the chapters will be much longer!**

**POPPY! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this dudes! By the way, I'm English not American like the films so feel free to correct my errors (mainly to do with school:) please! xxx**

No one' =^..^=

"Right everyone up now!" Kate yelled, trying to get all of her children to wake up.

Nora no longer lived with her family as she had a new family with her husband Bud and son Thomas.

Charlie was happy as his girlfriend Anne was going to come over in the summer holidays to see him.

Lorraine was still a ditzy, pink girly girl and had just got a new boyfriend, so she was never normally at home either.

Henry was still playing his clarinet and hoped to keep it that way.

Sarah still loved hockey and now played on the school team with the boys. She was still head over heels for Elliot.

Jake was mysterious and no one knew much about him, but he loved to skate.

Mark was now attached to his new frog, Eggs and looked after him, staying out of everyone else's way.

Kim and Jessica were still the brains of the Baker family and planned to keep it that way.

Mike was trying to copy Jake's dark horse act, but still loved being a little kid and going to the park.

Kyle and Nigel were still as mischievous as ever, but at five years old were trying to grow up, without much success.

Kate laid the table with empty bowls, just in time for Kim and Jessica to come down and help her by making toast.

Then Mark came downstairs with Eggs (the frog) and helped his mum to scramble the eggs (the food) for breakfast.

Then Henry came with Mike on his back.

Mike jumped off and grabbed the cheerios and poured them into his breakfast bowl.

Henry walked straight over to the fridge and took out some slices of bacon, which he then went to fry them.

Sarah next bounded into the room, branding a hockey stick, which she accidently on purpose hit Mike with.

He dropped the milk.

"Gee Mike, I'm soooo sorry!" Smirked Sarah, pushing past him to get the strawberry jam from the fridge.

"Right, you are so dead Sarah Baker!" Mike screamed, running up to her and grabbing her by the back.

"Mike, get off me. You are so annoying, just move." Sarah shouted at him.

"Guys, what's all the commotion?" Charlie asked walking in and pouring out fourteen glasses of orange juice and setting them onto the table.

Next, Kyle and Nigel marched in, dressed as soldiers. Tom walked, sleepily, behind them.

"Mornin' Kate!" He yawned to his wife.

Kate carried on helping Mark to scramble the eggs for their breakfast.

"Sarah! Come back here NOW!" Mike screamed at his older sister.

"Fighting is wrong." Stated Kim and Jessica in unison.

Mike grabbed Sarah and she span around, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kyle and Nigel chanted as Mike and Sarah wrestled on the floor.

At that moment, Jake walked downstairs.

He ran straight over to Mike and Sarah and pulled them away from each other quickly.

"Thanks kiddo!" To thanked his son.

"No problem dad." Jake told him, but his voice seemed strange and strained.

"Jake, are you ok?" Kate asked him, noticing his unusually pale face and sweaty forehead.

Jake nodded at hi mum. "Sure I am." He told her, faking a smile, which hurt his cheeks.

"Come on then, help with breakfast then!" Kate said and the Baker Dozen once again began sorting out the food.

Jake, Kim and Jessica went and fixed up the packed lunches for everyone at school.

Eventually, everyone sat down to eat breakfast.

"Where's Lorraine?" Kim and Jessica asked everyone.

"Princess is probably just putting on some more make up, guys." Sarah told them all.

"Sarah go and tell her that breakfast is ready then sweetie." Kate asked her daughter.

Everyone looked horrified that their mum was sending Sarah to get Lorraine, I mean they hated each other.

But, Sarah went up to her sister's room and knocked the door anyway.

"Come in!" Lorraine called from the other side of her bedroom door.

So, Sarah pushed open Lorraine's door and saw her sister, and as predicted, she was staring into her mirror, slathering on far too much make up.

"Err! Butch, get out!" Lorraine shouted. "It's my bedroom, not yours."

"Chillax. Mum sent me to wake you up and to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Oh alright, just get out Butch!" Lorrain yelled at her little sister.

Sarah ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

Everyone was quite surprised actually, they had all expected there to have been much more shouting upstairs.

"OH NO!" Kate suddenly shouted, jumping up. "We are all going to be late, again!"

"Come in, all get into the van as fast as possible." Tom told them.

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" Mike yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Kate told him.

"Yes it does actually, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and without it, you have the brain power of a seventy year old woman." Kim and Jessica chorused.

"Yeah." Mike smirked at his mum.

"Plus, Lorraine is still in her room." Mark added.

"We can't be late, I and Kim have got a massive English literature test this morning on verbs, nouns and pronouns." Jessica persisted.

Kim nodded in response.

"No one is going to be late, just get into the van now." Kate replied to all of her children.

Reluctantly, Kim, Jessica, Mike and Mark stood up and climbed into the big, family van.

Lorraine came downstairs, moody as usual and jumped into the passenger seat of Charlie's car.

Sarah grabbed her bag and her hockey stick and she too got into the van, where she poked Mike with the stick.

Charlie then walked out of the house and drove off in his car with Lorraine, to school.

Tom grabbed Kyle and Nigel and dragged them into the car, sitting them in their identical car seats.

Henry bounded out of the door, angry that Charlie hadn't even said bye to him and sat next to Sarah in the back of the van.

"Where's Jake?" Sarah asked Henry.

Henry just shrugged and went back to thinking about how he could get Charlie to recognize him more.

"Right, is everyone here?" Kate called to her children in the back of the family van.

"Jake's not here!" Sarah called to her mum. She wasn't a grass, but Jake wasn't skipping school without her again.

"Right. JAKE GET OUT HERE NOW!" Kate shouted at her son from the minivan passenger seat.

No answer.

Kate was starting to get angry, Jake was making them all late, once again. No big surprises there.

But why? Was all that Kate could ask herself.

"Wait here kids. I'll get him." She told Tom and the other eight children that were in the van.

Kate walked into her house and called for Jake to get out of the house again.

She still got no answer.

When Kate walked into the kitchen though, she was most certainly not prepared for what she saw in there…

**Please Read and Review! It'll make my day!**

**Poppy. Xxx (the Popsicle) **


End file.
